leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria (episode)
This page is for the twelfth episode of the second anime series. For the twelfth chapter of the manga, please see Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria. Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria is the twelfth episode of the first season of second anime series. It first aired in Japan on December 20, 2014. Summary The five Sailor Senshi, along with Luna and Artemis, are determined to go to the Dark Kingdom's main base in the North Pole and seal Queen Metaria away for good. But Queen Beryl will not allow the Moon Princess and her four protectors to succeed in destroying her mistress again, as they had done with the help of their beloved Queen Serenity a millennia ago. Plot Queen Beryl explains that the real Tuxedo Mask had died but had been resurrected by the power of Queen Metaria as an agent of the Dark Kingdom. Beryl and Endymion start attacking the Senshi, and the command center begins to crumble. Fearing that the command center would be completely destroyed, Sailor Mercury uses ''Hyperspatial Sphere Generate'''' and teleported the Sailor Senshi, Beryl, and Endymion to a completely different location. However, Beryl is unshaken and immediately attacks the Senshi with her prehensile red hair. She tells about her master, Queen Metaria, and how Queen Beryl would use the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal itself to rule the world, with Endymion by her side. The Senshi remembers that it was Metaria who brainwashed all the earthlings to fight against the Moon people in the past. Sailor Venus recalls that it was Beryl who had killed Prince Endymion after she, too, had been brainwashed. She calls out and summons the Legendary Sword and cuts them all free from Beryl's hair. Sailor Venus then tried to attack Beryl with the sword, but it failed to penitrate her barrier. Endymion immediately noticed the Silver Crystal reacting and writing in an unknown script appeared on the sacred sword: '"When this sword shines bright, when the Silver Crystal hidden inside the one who will someday become Queen begins to shine in the reaction to the wishes of her heart, she will become complete and reawaken the full great powers of the Moon. Offer up a prayer to the holy Crystal Tower, and bring peace to our kingdom once more."' After reading the inscription, Sailor Mercury, using her goggles, discovers that Queen Beryl's power comes from her necklace, given to her by Metaria. Sailor Moon stabs the necklace but nothing happens. In her anguish, the Silver Crystal reacts and the sword becomes embedded with power. The necklace finally shatters and Beryl dies, slowly turning to dust. As she dies, Beryl turns to Endymion, remembering that in the past, she was secretly in love with Endymion and had always wanted to be with him, but was saddened by the fact that his heart belonged to Princess Serenity. After Beryl died, Endymion attacks Sailor Moon and takes the sword and escapes through a portal, with a desperate Sailor Moon following. The Senshi try to follow as well, but the portal closes before they can get through. Back at the command center, Luna and the Senshi try to figure out where the portal could have taken them. They discover that the portal goes to the Dark Kingdom's base at D point in the North Pole and the Sailor Senshi teleport there. When they reach there, they are confronted by the four Shitennou. Sailor Moon confronts Endymion with Metaria behind him. He begins to strangle Sailor Moon and demands she tell him where the Silver Crystal is, because the Silver Crystal he had stolen does not display the limitless power he expected. Meanwhile, the other Senshi are battling the Shitennou. Sailor Venus and the other Senshi finally suceed in restoring the Shitennou memories, but they are immediately killed by Metaria. Shocked, the Senshi mourn their deaths, but finally realize that they had to help Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is injured after being continuously attacked by Endymion. Luna contacts her, saying that Endymion is powerful because he has a piece of the Silver Crystal within him. To seal Metaria they need the Silver Crystal in its complete form. Sailor Moon tries to heal him with the Moon Stick, but to no avail. She realizes that to retrieve the last fragment, she would have to kill Endymion. The confliction in her heart causes the Silver Crystal to react again. Making her choice, Sailor Moon picks up the Legendary Sword and charges at Endymion. The other Senshi arrives to see Endymion slashed across the chest by Sailor Moon. She kisses him, takes the sword and stabs herself, while the four inner Sailor Senshi scream her name in horror. Changes Changes From the Manga * Queen Beryl's strength and abilities are not connected to any jewelery given to her by Metaria. * Queen Beryl is killed by Sailor Venus, who impales her in the chest with the Holy Sword. * All the Shitennou have been killed by the Sailor Senshi before the Senshi fight Beryl and evil Endymion. * Beryl tries to strangle only Sailor Moon with her prehensile hair. When Sailor Venus cuts the hair, it still tries strangling Sailor Moon until Sailor Venus kills Beryl. * Motoki, as his normal self, sees the Sailor Senshi and realizes they are Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako. * Sailor Venus uses ''Rolling Heart Vibration against evil Endymion. Changes From the Original Anime * Queen Beryl merged and became one with Metaria and they were both destroyed by Princess Serenity, who was backed by the power of her fallen friends, and the Legendary Silver Crystal in conjunction with the Moon Stick. * Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite were destroyed by other villains and Kunzite was destroyed when Sailor Moon deflected his own attack back at him with Moon Healing Escalation. * Queen Beryl summoned the DD Girls to kill the Sailor Senshi. * Queen Beryl did not have prehensile hair. * Sailor Moon released Tuxedo Mask from the Dark Kingdom's mind control with her star locket and tiara attack. * Queen Beryl was never revealed to have been a woman from Earth in the past, who was secretly in love with Prince Endymion, but was left heartbroken when she discovered he was in love with Princess Serenity, after which she was corrupted by Queen Metaria (the original anime, however, did feature a scene where Beryl expressed shock at discovering Tuxedo Mask's true identity and who he was a reincarnation of, which implies that this element may have still existed there though). * Sailor Moon did not stab herself and evil Endymion. Trivia Gallery Category:Anime episodes Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal episodes